parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the TV Series - Full Length - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 5 - My Fair Rocko - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the fifth part of Thomas the TV Series, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betina *John Crichton (from Farscape) as Cookie *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as LacMac *Cream (from Sonic X) as Flips *Nicholas (from The Care Bears Movie) as Admiral Razorbeard *Giovanni (from Pokemon) as The Great Rigatoni *Ka D'Argo (from Farscape) as Detective Grub *Madame Amberley (from Crash Bandicoot) as Grub's Girlfriend *Archie (from Trainz) as No. 7 Train *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Engineer *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Doctor *Catdog (from Catdog) as The Orderlies *The Disney Characters as The People Transcript *(the title opens to one fine morning, as a garbage train rolls by while our heroes are reading newspapers, and talking about Merlock. *Tillie: This always works for me, Thomas. You breath in... ...and breath out... ...breath in. *(Thomas notices a garbage train coming back) *Thomas: Garbage day! Hold on, Little Toot and Alumina. Control yourselves. How about some toys or some video games? *Rocko: Garbage day. *John Crichton: Let's talk about this! *Cream: Garbage! *(the four animals are going fast at a high speed on a railway push pumper that they try to catch the train in front of them. The two engines, their bird, and the human try to hold them back, but get hit in each face with each some cones, stop signs, kerbs, electricity posts to get electrocuted hair, run over by the General, passing by with a coach, through a bowling centre, into Madame Amberley's house, through many objects, a stain glass window, and down a tree. Meanwhile, three Eds are talking to each other about John Crichton, who escaped from the hospital once. *Eddy: Oh, yes, it's garbage day. It can't take long until that patient arrives. *Ed: Yes, yes, we like patients. The only thing better than a patient is when a patient gets freed by four other heroes. *Edd: That's right. *(as the garbage rolls by, Thomas and the others bump into the Eds, scaring them, and forcing them to pursue them. *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: It's that patient! Let's get them! *(the train is heading over a bridge and speeding toward a tunnel like a bullet with the heroes and eds fighting under the water, until the heroes knock the Eds out, and keep pursing the garbage train. Meanwhile, at the movies, D'Argo and Amberley are watching a film. They are watching some titles about the complete series of The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Wacky Races, The Flintstones, Looney Tunes, Top Cat, and Hong Kong Phooey. They are also eating some popcorn, sweets, and drinks in the cinema. As the train speeds through the cinema over and under the cinema's toy store, the animals leap in, as the engines, bird, and human cling onto the edge of the caboose, as they fly over the screen) *Cream: Oh yes! The garbage train is our's. *(The module zips through a cartoon landscape of asteroids and planets. The heroes are riding the train on the outside with handlebars, like a jetski) *Heroes: Yee haw! *(Cartoon D'Argo and Amberley are following, propelled by their OZME jetpack) *Cartoon John: D'oh! *(The heroes dodges an asteroid as the villains raise their blades over their heads and start taking swipes at the heroes with it, as they dodge pieces of rock. One swipe just barely misses the heroes's heads. *Tillie: Yike! *Thomas: Come on man! Chill or else someone will get hurt! *Cartoon D'Argo: Any guesses who, runt? *Cream: Better jump clear! *(Amberley points at them) *Madame Amberley: Right! Like I'm gonna fall for that?! *(The blade goes flying as they run smack dab into the MIR Spacestation. It's broadcasting away in Russian as the villains hold on for dear life. The heroes pull up on his jetski module) *Rocko: Wow, I love science fiction! *(The heroes squeeze a horn on the handle bars 'Honk! Honk!' As the five heroes arrive and toward the top, Amberley and D'Argo activate the perfect space kit ship by pushing a button, but haven't remembered to tie themselves to the top, and fall off once the machine flies away. The villains try to slow down, but grab onto a tree, which sends the machine flying back toward them, and bumps them into a wall, leaving them chopped apart from the fans, as they then move away. Amberly and D'Argo put a wormhole this way sign down, but paint a wormhole and hide. *Tillie: Did you happen to know that we're in a looney tunes reference cartoon? *(As the jetski module arrives, they take a path toward a wormhole, only to put The Eds in shock. They pick up a speed bagpack and try to fly through the wormhole, but bump into it, and fail, because the worm hole is only activate for heroes. Later, they try a rocket to catch the heroes, when the rocket is on top of them. As the heroes come closer, the villains push a button to activate the rocket, but fail when the heroes speed by, as the pole under the rocket falls on, when they see the rocket fall on top of them. Later, the villains put the wormhole up again, this time, with Peg in her red bikini, Susan Long in her pink bikini with her pink sandals, Dexter's Mom in her green bikini with her green sandals, and Maddie Fenton in her blue bikini on four chairs at a beach in a picture above the hole. The villains whistle and hide again. The heroes see the picture of Peg, Susan Long, Dexter's Mom, and Maddie Fenton at the beach in the picture above the wormhole. *Cartoon John: Come on 'D'. Le..le...Let's talk this out. *(The couple has come up behind them, carrying a gun) *Cartoon D'Argo: Ha ha! Never! *Heroes: Ladies. Comin through. *(He zips through the painted wormhole. Amberley and D'Argo is beside himself with rage. He throws down his gun and breaks it) *Cartoon D'Argo and Amberley: "D..d...d..!" *(They stalk over to the painted wormhole and stick their arms part way into it. They get a startled look on his face. They back up and run toward the painted wormhole. They goe through it, but immediately come back out...riding plastered to the front of the U.S.S. Enterprise) *Scottish voice: "Captain. We hit something with the front of the ship." *(The Enterprise stops, with a squeal of brakes, and then zaps into warp and disappears. The villains later use some ozme proto-nuclear froonium explosives and some shovels as they dig holes and bury them under the ground. They put an X marks the spot on the ground and put free pizza and coke and hide again. You are welcome. The heroes grab some bits of pizza and eat them and drink their coke, as the villains light some explosives, but fail when they unfortunately backfire as the heroes escape) *Thomas: Yo, Casey Jones! Front and center, dude! *(Casey Jones drops out of the sky and lands on the front of the module, facing our heroes) *Cartoon John: "Whoa! *Casey Jones: "Oh!" *(The Heroes in a singing voice) *The Heroes: Pilot was right, you were wrong. Pilot was right, you were wrong. If I keep running, nothing can ha....Hah! *(The jetski module runs right into a giant spider web. Casey Jones, who's sitting on the outside edge of the web, while Cartoon John struggles in the center) *Casey Jones: Nothing can hurt you? Is that what you're trying to say? *(The villains start to begin crawling toward the center of the web, his qualta blade raised in one hand, causing our heroes screams in alarm, forcing them to continue to scream as the villains approach and take a swipe at them with his qualta blade, but miss when they manage to escape back to the planet. The barrel of a very large cannon appears where the villains have a seat at the rear of it. They laugh and hunker down to line up the sight with our heroes. They push the fire buttons and the cannon fires. It jumps up in the air and moves backwards. The sight scan is empty. The vilalins gives a satisfied sigh. Then the heroes show up in the sights again. *Cartoon John: Missed me. Hah! *(Cartoon D'Argo throws his hands in the air in frustration. He shoots again and the cannon takes another jump backwards. He laughs and dusts his hands of Cartoon John. Cartoon John, meanwhile, is sitting on the front of the cannon, holding onto the targeting sight. He picks his head up and grins into the site) *Thomas: Your blows can't harm us! *(The villains are so mad, smoke comes out of his ears. He shoots again and the cannon jumps backwards...this time right out over an open canyon. The heroes stands up on the end of the cannon) *Tillie: "Yo, you two! *(She waves to them and points as they stands up) *Rocko: Look down. *(The villains looks down, see the canyon beneath them, and scream. The heroes steps off the end of the cannon, back onto the ground, as the villains and the cannon plummet into the canyon. As they fall, the villains do a swan dive off the cannon and pull the cords on two parachutes which open above them. As they near the ground, something sucks the parachute upwards. The cannon appears and falls over him and his parachute and drives itself into the ground. The back of the cannon opens as the villains climb out. They struggle to pull his parachute out with him, but find them stuck in the cannon. They heave and tug until the parachutes come loose. Just then, the cannon goes off and shoots them both back into the air. The villains grab up both of their parachutes and toss it off the cannon and follow it out into open air. This time, the cannon hits the ground first. The villains wipe the sweat off their brows, in relief. They then float gently into the mouth of the cannon. The parachute covers the top. Once again, the cannon fires itself and flames go blasting into the sky. The villains climb out of the cannon and slide to the ground. Their clothes are all torn and there are stars circling their head. They're hearing birds chirpping, then are hearing sizzling. They look around at the ground and see the giant, white X and the fuse burning, almost at the Froonium. They just have time to scream before there is a huge explosion that leaves a crater in the ground. The vilalins are painting yet another wormhole on the side of a mountain. Just as they finish painting the last spot, the heroes ride up behind him and stop. They honk his horn and the villains jump into the wall and fall onto their backs. The heroes pick up the bucket of paint and the brush and quickly paint scenery on the mountain. As the villains sit up, the heroes rev the engine on their jetski module and ride through the mountain. They turn around on the other side and looks back at the vlllains, who jump up and down in frustration and run smack dab into the wall. *John Crichton: Don't you get it, D'Argo? We're always right. We can always outsmart you. You gotta admit it, our wormhole looks a lot better than yours." *Cartoon D'Argo: You...did not...paint...a wormhole! *Madame Amberley: We did. *Cartoon John: You forgot to make yours swirl. *(He pushes something on the module and the air behind the villains begins to swirl. The villains look at it and make little noises. They reach for our heroes, but are sucked into the wormhole, and disappear) *Heroes: B-bye. Well, this little spaceman's goin home. Lock up the wimmen and hide the fried chicken! *(They back up to get a good run at it and gun the jetski module into the painted wormhole. There is a loud explosion and clouds of smoke) *Cream: That was too easy, wasn't it? *(Later, the heroes walk into the dessert, only to come face-to-face with the villains) *Thomas: Hey guys! We're friends, you kniow. How bout a little 'rock, paper, scissors' to work through your...(Our heroes walk right into the barrel of a rifle which D'Argo is holding) *Thomas: ...anger? *Cartoon D'Argo: I don't think so, guys. *Tillie: You'd really shoot me? We could get counseling. I know a guy." *(Cartoon John reaches over and pushes the rifle barrel aside, just as Cartoon D'Argo shoots. There is the sound of a bullet ricochetting. Cartoon D'Argo pushes the barrel back in place and shoots again. Cartoon John pushes the barrel in the opposite direction and the bullet hits something metal with a clang. Cartoon D'Argo puts the barrel back straight again) *Rocko: Let us explain one example. *(He pushes the barrel again and Cartoon D'Argo misses again. Cartoon D'Argo puts the barrel back one more time) * Cream: Dr. Chuck Jones wrote the book on these situations. *(Cartoon D'Argo nods. Cartoon John hits the gun barrel and starts it spinning like a pinwheel. He has the gun sight and is juggling it in his hand. Cartoon D'Argo stops the barrel from spinning and holds it up to fire. Cartoon John puts the sight back on the barrel but pushes it all the way toward Cartoon D'Argo. Cartoon D'Argo pushes the sight back to the end of the barrel where it belongs. They push it back and forth a couple of times, until finally Cartoon John sings: "Ahhh!" Cartoon D'Argo shoots, but is shot when it comes out the wrong end of the gun and hits him. His face turns black and his hair stands out from his head in big tufts. He cocks the gun and shoots again. There is a big cloud of smoke) *Cartoon John: Jool. Babe. You were right... *(Madame Amberley and D'Argo take their guns out) *Cartoon D'Argo: You think so? You think you could reason with me? *(Thomas quickly makes a portal and transports himself and the others out of here) *Thomas: That wasn't so hard, was it? Category:UbiSoftFan94